justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Halloween
(Kids Mode) (Kids Mode) |artist = John Rowcroft (Halloween Thrills) |tvfilm = Kids' Horror''https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0855 |year = 2013https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0855 |dlc = September 12, 2018 (''NOW) |nogm = 3 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Kids Mode |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 64 |nowc = MagicHalloweenKids |audio = |from = album }}"A Comedy of Terrors"'https://www.apmmusic.com/albums/KPM-0855 by John Rowcroft is featured on as part of Kids Mode (on 8th-gen consoles and Nintendo Switch) and on the main tracklist on 7th-Gen. It is also featured on and . The song appears as '"Magic Halloween", and the artist is credited as "Halloween Thrills". Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 wears a black cat costume with orange ears and an orange belly, round yellow and black eyes, a purple nose with purple whiskers, a blue bow tie and a green glove. P2 P2 is a girl in a witch costume. She has a dark purple witch hat, orange hair in two long pigtails, a fuchsia coat with fluffy sleeves and a light blue bra underneath, an orange and fuchsia fluffy skirt with dark purple stars, a pair of striped leggins which are half orange and half fuchsia, and dark purple boots. Magichalloweenkids coach 1.png|P1 Magichalloweenkids coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place in a gloomy room with many candles and a chimney with a boiling pot in the middle; on the sides, there is a broom, two Jack-o'-Lanterns and three ampoules; on the right, there is a fortune teller sphere, two incense stick, sack with a golden glowing substance and a cartoonish ghost. Most of these elements animate with the music. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: *'P1': Face P2 and raise your arms. *'P2': Raise your arms in a quarter circle towards P2. Gold Move 2: Bend your arms 90° and swing them from right to left, as if you were marching. Magichalloweenkids gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Magichalloweenkids gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Magichalloweenkids gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Magichalloweenkids gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * is the third song by Halloween Thrills in the series. * P2 s glove becomes yellow when is near P1 s face. * Magic Halloween is the only original song in Kids Mode that is not a solo routine. * The album coach for the routine is different on 7th-generation consoles. ** On 7th-Gen consoles, P2 is in the same pose as the menu icon. On the contrary, on 8th-Gen consoles, P2 is in a similar pose to P1 but mirrored. * P1 s avatar sound is the same as the lion from The Lion Sleeps Tonight. *The cat costume later appeared in Shinobi Cat with a different costume. Gallery Game Files Magichalloweenkids cover generic.png|''Magic Halloween'' Magichalloweenkids_cover_phone_kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Magichalloweenkids cover albumcoach 7thgen.png| album coach (7th-Gen) Magichalloweenkids cover albumcoach.png| album coach (8th-Gen) Magichalloweenkids cover albumbkg.png| album background magichalloweenkids_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Magichalloweenkids map bkg.png| map background MagicHalloweenKids_BC.jpg| cover MagicHalloweenKids1024.png| cover Magichalloweenkids p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Magichalloweenkids p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Magichalloweenkids pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Magichalloweenkids jd2018 menu.png|''Magic Halloween'' on the menu (Halloween skin) Magichalloweenkids jd2018 load.png| loading screen Magichalloweenkids jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Magichalloweenkids 7thgen menu.png|''Magic Halloween'' on the menu (7th-Gen) Magichalloweenkids jd2018 kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Magichalloweenkids jd2018 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Magichalloweenkids jd2018 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Magichalloweenkids jd2018 kids score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Magichalloweenkids_jdnow_menu.png|''Magic Halloween'' on the menu Magichalloweenkids_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Magichalloweenkids_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Magichalloweenkids_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Magichalloweenkids_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 21369093 1020803521395048 1098930943259638199 n.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Magichalloweenkids bts.png|Behind the scenes Magichalloweenkids p2 concept art.png|P2 s concept art Others Magichalloweenkids glove glitch.png|P2’s glove glitch Videos Official Audio Halloween Thrills - Magic Halloween Teaser Magic Halloween - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Magic Halloween (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2018 Magic Halloween - Just Dance 2018 Magic Halloween - Just Dance Now Magic Halloween - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Just Dance 2019 Magic Halloween 5 stars Superstar Xbox One Kinect References Site Navigation tr:Magic Halloween Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:2010s Category:Songs by Halloween Thrills Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Instrumental Songs